


After Party

by Puns_and_Pickles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Takumi, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Birthday Leo, Humor, Leo is a romantic, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Smut, Takumi swears a lot, Top Leo, You can't, birthday fic, change my mind, collage AU, well more like Birthday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns_and_Pickles/pseuds/Puns_and_Pickles
Summary: Leo has a rough day. But luckily for him, his boyfriend knows just the fix.Belated Birthday smut for the best tomato prince! Happy June 30th!





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I'm two days late, but I hope you'll still accept it! Good ol fluffy sexy times with these dorks! Enjoy!

‘ _Divines, when is he going to come home?’_ Takumi grumbles, adjusting himself on the bed and trying not to lay on his open hair, posed in a ridiculous way on his side. He had everything planned out, candles in the hall, light yukata haphazardly thrown on to give an elision of promiscuity...the whole shebang! It took hours of mental preparation to pull this off, Takumi sitting himself up like a treat to be devoured the second that Leo stumbled into the room...it was nerve wracking. He slouched here, yukata carelessly revealing his chest as the bottom barely covered his naked form, instead slipping off of his leg just to show off the complete lack of boxers. Ha! He’d wow the socks off of Leo!...Or so he thought.  
  
_That damn tomato loving bastard is late! For his own party!_  
  
Takumi sighs dramatically, letting his fingers comb through his loose hair as he muses over his actions.  
  
‘ _I look ridiculous...Will he ever let me live this down?_ ’ He scoots a little to grab a book from the nightstand, shifting into a more comfortable version of the position that wouldn’t make him ache in the morning. He was sitting here for almost 20 minutes now, and his resolve to stay seated was wavering by the second. The book was quite interesting, a new rediscovery of ancient lore and its implications of historical contexts, _finally_ , something to quench the boredom and ridicule that was plaguing the archer.  
  
Takumi isn’t but thirty pages into his book when the front door opens, a rushing blond scuttling into their living room and throwing off his jacket and shoes, yet despite his intentions to put on a show, Takumi forgets all about it. It isn’t until quiet footsteps and the door to their shared bedroom opening that he snaps back to reality, eyes going wide when Leo is standing in their doorway, quite literally speechless.  
  
The room is made up with more candles, a couple of dark rose petals to set the mood, and Takumi just now realizes that he might have made a fool of himself. He was a ridiculously perched in the center of the bed, barely clothed as the light flickered _romantically_ across their room. It was a set out of a bad porno, and with little to justify his actions Takumi just glares back at Leo.  
  
“...Happy Birthday…” There is nothing Takumi can do to save his dignity now, so he rolls with it. Closing the book on the soft mattress as he lifts himself up a little, abandoning the sexy side leaning pose for something more...upright. Less embarrassing. “...you’re late”  
  
“...Birthday….my birthd- _Yes_!” Leo snaps out of his trance, flustered emotions painting his face in red as he drops his bag to the floor, tentatively striding into the room and taking everything in. He looks around, wonder written all over his face, and Takumi can help but chuckle at the innocent display of amazement. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.”  
  
When Leo’s body plops down into the mattress, Takumi can finally see the slouch in his shoulder, the way the usually so stoic Leo carries himself...it’s concerning. Takumi abandons his post and scoots up beside the blond, turning Leo to face him. “Care to share?” It isn’t until Takumi gently pets his shoulder that Leo spills the beans, explaining everything from how students in the collage accidentally tainted all the lab samples, how the professors needed him to stay overtime, to the way the train crapped out and forced Leo to walk home in the rain. All in all, he had a pretty awful day, even by Takumi's standards.  
  
“Ouch. You really had it shitty, huh?” Takumi can’t help but smile when Leo plops his tussled head on the archer’s shoulder, sighing deeply as he snakes his arm around Takumi.  
  
“Well- it’s been a ride. But...“ Leo sighs one last time, pulling Takumi into his lap and gazing hopefully up into his eyes. “...I don’t want that to ruin the rest of my day…”  
  
“Yes. That would be...cruel.“ Takumi readjusts himself, opting to straddle the blond’s hips in favor of better access. Arms snake around his body to pull him close, and it isn’t a beat later that Takumi goes in for a welcoming kiss. It’s gentle. Maybe a little too soft for what Takumi has to offer for tonight, but it seemed that Leo just needs a bit of a vanilla love right now.  
  
“ _Let’s try this again_ -“ Takumi whispers against Leo’s lips, kissing his jaw as he brings a hand up to loosen the blonds tie. “Happy Birthday, Leo.”  
  
“ _Divines_ \- fuck Takumi-“ Leo goes back for seconds, capturing the archer’s lips again. A hot tongue tentatively licks into Takumi’s lips and he deepens the kiss without hesitation, bringing his hands up and running them through soft blond locks, holding Leo close until they’re both breaking away for air. “-you’re so hot.”  
  
“Do you like this?” Sitting back a little, Takumi gestures to his outfit, noticing the way his yukata is barely holding on to one shoulder and his junk is almost exposed- but that doesn’t seem to matter. Without saying a word Leo grinds up and into his hips, the beginnings of a hard on making it all to clear that Leo was enjoying this.  
  
“Yes! But what was the plan had I...Uhm...come home on time? Sans all the crying and whining?”  
  
“Well...I had some cheesy music to set a “mood”, or whatever that means and, uh…” Takumi gulps, knowing that what he was about to say would sound far more cheesy and embarrassing that he wanted to. “...let you do whatever you want to me tonight. Anything goes…”  
  
“... _anything goes_?” Leo whispers back, eyes wide in astonishment as he takes in the words and their meaning.  
  
Truth be told, their sexual life wasn’t lacking, per say, it was just that in the few months that Leo and Takumi have been dating they’d hadn’t had much time to explore one another. As a result Takumi drew blanks as to what Leo would enjoy for a treat, knowing that the blond would appreciate quite everything he threw his way- but unclear what really made his fantasies come true.  
  
“Everything.”  
  
“Are you sure about that? I mean, Takumi. We’ve been dating for only a few months.”  
  
“You name it, I will do it- or well, try at least…” Takumi gulps, knowing that his sexual experience was just as long as he had known Leo….so there really wasn’t much in his repertoire...but he would try, dammit! He was a great boyfriend and he wanted to do this for Leo! “I feel like some kind of courtesan saying that, and-“ Takumi scrutinized himself, unsure why Leo wasn’t laughing at him. “-I sure look the part too, huh?”  
  
Leo is oddly quiet, eyes running up and down the archer’s chest and Takumi can’t help but get even more flustered. He’ll brace himself for the most lewd and dirty request, unsure what Leo fantasized about when he had the chance. “Can I, uh…” Leo flushes red, bringing his hand up and brushing a stray strand of silver hair out of Takumi's face.  
  
“Can I explore your body tonight?”  
  
“...Uhm….come again?” Takumi blanked, mind preparing for anything but that.  
  
“Can I uh….can I just...touch you, and take it slow? I want to-“ Leo gulps, looking away bashfully as Takumi states at him. “-that sounds boring, but I just want to get a chance to explore you. Fuck-“  
  
“ _Shhh_ \- no, it’s alright! Sorry, I just kind of thought…” Takumi sighs, wondering how he concluded that Leo would want something other than absolutely the most selfless option. He was a damn romantic, and a sappy one at that, always trying to please Takumi before everything else. “I don’t know, I thought that maybe you’d want a lap dance or like, bondage…something kinky.”  
  
“Will it help to say that _you_ are my kink?”  
  
“...you’re too sappy.” Takumi smiles in ernest, closing his eyes and bringing their foreheads together. It was true, they hadn’t explored each other before, at least not extensively, but if that what was Leo wanted then he’d let him touch and feel as much as he wanted. He couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t suddenly become shy and flustered during Leo’s conquest, but damn he could try to let him put his scientific mind to use. “So how do you want me?” Takumi whispers, ready to get Leo out of those damp clothes and into a more comfortable position.  
  
“Right here for right now, just let me- hold you. It’s all a lot to process and I need to... _strategize_.”  
  
“Nerd.”  
  
There is a light chuckle against Takumi's neck as Leo feathers him with chaste kisses, enjoying the way Leo’s hands are slowly beginning to roam his body. His last remaining sleeve it gently nudged off of his shoulder, and Takumi sighs deeply when the other hand glides up his thigh and onto his ass.  
  
What he doesn’t expect though is for Leo to pause abruptly.  
  
“ _Are you not wearing anything under this_?” Leo whispers, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
“No. It didn’t seem necessary. Why?”  
  
“You were waiting for me to- _fuck_ , love I just-“ It’s almost as if Leo’s eyes glaze over in desire, and Takumi gasps when the blonde bucks up against him. The hand on his ass takes hold of subtle flesh as Leo returns back to his position along the archer’s neck, a new found vigor fueling his actions.  
  
Once Leo reaches his collarbone, Takumi can feel himself be leaned back a little, allowing the blonde access to his now exposed chest. He wishes the sleeves weren’t pooling around his arms so restrictively, but later they would probably take it off anyway so he just sits back and watches Leo eye his pecks in question.  
  
Takumi shivers a little when a thumb rubs curiously against his right nipple, pushing and swirling the bud as Leo watches with rapt fascination, voice hushed as his mind is calculating. “How does that feel? Has it ever felt good?”  
  
“Huh? I mean, yeah, it’s pretty light but I do sorta like it…” The thumb on Takumi’s chest stops, and a soft gasp escapes the archer when Leo takes his nipple between his fingers and rolls, tweaking the bud. It was a more subdued shot of pleasure, a light humming of enjoyment that had Takumi relaxing in Leo’s arms, unsure what kind of reaction the blonde was looking for.  
  
“Do you mind if I go a bit further?” Leo gazed up at Takumi, eyes looking for any hint of hesitation despite the free reigns he’d been handed.  
  
“Go nuts. It’s your birthday, Leo.”  
  
“Please tell me how it feels…I want to...catalogue this for the future.”  
  
“So you become some kind of sex god?” Takumi smirks down at the blonde, enjoying the way Leo flushes red at his remark. Of course the idiot would want to know the archer’s weak spots, and Takumi couldn’t help but feel his own heart beat faster at the thought. Leo wanted him, wanted to know what Takumi likes, truly enjoyed for future notice. It was so stupidly noble and yet also so completely Leo at the same time that Takumi could feel himself fall in love just a little more for the man. “I’ll tell you exactly how it feels, okay?”  
  
Leo smiles at him before he leans forward, taking Takumi’s free nipple into his mouth and running his tongue over the rosy bud, enjoying the way Takumi’s breath hitches as the other pinches the right and pulls lightly.  
  
“It’s- uh...you’re tongue is hot against my skin, and it feels pretty…good. I like it. They both feel...nice.” Takumi can feel himself blush as the word leave his lips, narrating the storm of reactions Leo is causing. Saying what he feels is certainly stirring some sort of bashfulness within the archer, and he feels his dick hardening slowly from the attention.  
  
Leo humms against his chest, teeth coming around the archer’s nipple and tugging lightly, prompting a low moan from Takumi as he instinctively arches his back.  
  
“Gods- your teeth are tugging a little much, but it doesn’t actually hurt. _I don’t know_ \- but I feel like on the verge of pain but it kinda just- adds? It feels good.” Takumi whispers hotly, watching as Leo pulls off his chest, looking up at him like Takumi has hung every star in the sky.  
  
It’s weird narrating his pleasure back to Leo, giving him explicit insights into how good something feels, but somehow it was also a turn on. Somewhere along the lines Takumi could feel a little shiver shake down his spine, gazing back into the russet pools of adoration as he just hung on to Leo for the next move.  
  
“Lay back...against the pillows, please.” Leo whispers to him, placing a gentle kiss against Takumi’s chest as he released him from his hold. It was clear that he had a strategy planned out, gears in his eyes turning and zipping all over Takumi’s body as he mapped out the skin he had to work with.  
  
Takumi couldn’t help but feel like this was their first time all over again, feeling nervous and excited at the same time as he peels himself from Leo’s lap, scooting all the way to the middle of the bed and sitting in the center. He gazes back at Leo questioningly. “On my front or back?”  
  
“Lay on you back.” Leo’s gaze turns hungry in a matter of seconds, and it is certainly a turn on to see him hastily remove his tie and open the top of his shirt. Takumi has felt underdressed just about the entire time they’ve been together now, and it would be nice to level the playing field, even if just a little.  
  
“Like this?” Resting comfortably against the pillows, Takumi finally relaxes.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
“Hmmm~ is this where you paint me like one of your French girls?” Takumi snickers, movie reference falling flat as Leo eyes grow wide, train of thought coming to a halt. “Uhm, are you alright?”  
  
“ _Paint_ you...do you mind?”  
  
“Uhm, like right now? I don’t know if this is the best set up to-“  
  
“No! I mean- not literally...do you mind if I, uh….kiss you, and well-“ Leo looks off to a corner bashfully, eyes averted as the true meaning of “paint” settles in.  
  
“Leo- _yes_. Gods yes. It’s your birthday, you can do whatever you want. Anything.” Takumi huffs lightheartedly into the room, getting comfortable against the pillows as he watches Leo turn a beautiful shade of scarlet. “You should be a little more selfish, you know.”  
  
Like a deer caught in the headlight Leo stops removing his shirt, eyes trailing up Takumi’s toned legs as they catch on his yukata.  
  
“Alright….I can do that…” Leo abandons his motive to get undressed and instead climbs back onto the bed, into the middle until he’s almost between Takumi’s legs. He grabs one of the archer’s ankles and raises it to his shoulder, resting it down as he places a tentative kiss against the inside of Takumi's calf.  
  
“Might want to circumvent my feet. I’m pretty ticklish, and I’d hate giving you a black eye…” Takumi jokes, but despite the humor he feels a little bit of shyness creep back from the dead. He was mere inches away from exposing himself completely here, forgotten yukata riding up his leg high enough to almost give a clear view. Did Leo like it like that?  
  
“Noted...oh and Takumi?” The archer perks up, eyes going wide when Leo’s smile turns mischievous and he places another chaste kiss against his skin. _“Please be vocal_.”  
  
Takumi gasps as a hot tongue runs up all the way to his thigh, gently latching on to his sensitive skin and sucking. It’s a lewd sensation, and the archer can’t help but feel his muscles quiver from the sudden drag of wetness against his skin.  
  
_Be vocal_.  
  
“God Leo, that’s- it feels weird….but in a good way- _fuck_.” Takumi’s words fail as Leo pulls off his skin with a pop, red mark marring the inside of his thigh as the blonde moves up a little, capturing another pale spot of skin between his teeth and sucking. Then another. “ _Hnnn_ ~ Gods.” Takumi swears as Leo’s other hand brushes gently against his other leg in calming strokes, and he shamelessly lets out a needy moan.  
  
_Pop_ “-what about even higher up?” Leo releases, pushing almost all the way up near Takumi’s groin and licking the tender skin, latching on and working on a new mark.  
  
This time Takumi moves involuntarily, thighs tightening around Leo’s head in surprise as a small display of teeth and tongue has Takumi flinching.  
  
“F-Fuck- Leo, I’m sorry. You kinda just surprised me-“ Takumi releases the blonde from his hold and watches as Leo comes up from between his legs, eyes wide and surprise in his gaze.  
  
“You’re a lot more responsive than normal, Love.” Takumi can feel his cheeks heat in embarrassment, but he wouldn’t deny that Leo was right. He felt it too, the way his body reacted to all kinds of touches...it was almost maddening.  
  
“Maybe it’s cause we don’t usually...you know….” Takumi reddens even further. “Take the time to do these sort of things- I mean, we’ve only dated for a short while...and well…” Takum’is words fall short and he is thankful that Leo appears to get what he’s saying. They weren’t experts at sex- hell, Takumi doesn’t even know what he enjoyed half the time...but he knew one thing. He enjoyed doing them with Leo. Finding out what worked and what didn’t...well that was just part of the ride.  
  
Maybe this whole “explore your body” thing wasn’t so weird after all.  
  
“You’re amazing, you know that? Absolutely and completely.” Leo places a couple more kisses against the archer’s thighs. “I could ravish you every day and I’ll still want more.”  
  
“ _Pfff_ \- yeah right.”  
  
“You don’t believe me? I can prove it.” Leo kisses his skin again and lingers, smile pressed against Takumi and causing the archer to laugh too. He feels some his last remaining shyness wear off, legs spreading further as Leo traces slowly up his skin, stopping only for the yukata.  
  
“Want me to take this off?” A single pull of the obi would have the offending garment off, but Takumi's hand is captured by Leo as the blond gives him a good look over.  
  
“No, it can stay...it’s quite…” Leo gulps. “...erotic”  
  
“Pfff- really? It's barely covering anything!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why I like it.” Leo blushes, sliding out from between the archer’s legs and going to retrieve some lube. “I kind of makes you want to see more, and I- Uhm...I do...want that.”  
  
Takumi can notice his own blush forming, spreading his legs a little wider when the other returns. His knee is hooked over the blond’s shoulder as he feels Leo resume his position.  
  
“Takumi, I’ll be honest. I feel like I’m about to come undone just watching you…and it’s...well- distracting.” Leo moans into Takumi's thigh. “I want you so bad right now.”  
  
“Then take me- _fuck_ , Leo we can continue this another night! Please?”  
  
“Are you sure? Love-“ Leo ducks under Takumi's yukata and gives the archer’s shaft a few tentative licks, using his free hand to blindly pour some of the oil from the bedside onto his fingers and tracing them along Takumi's opening.  
  
“ _Yes_ ~. I want to explore you next though, Leo. Please?” With the first push of a finger in, Takumi collapses back against the pillows, feeling a fire coil within him now that Leo was almost out of view. The yukata was covering the blondes head, and Takumi opts to sling an arm over his face to hide in shame. It felt lewd, not being able to see what was going on. Shy licks and kisses were trailing up and down his shaft and occasionally railing off to his hips bone and balls, and all Takumi could do was wait. It was maddening.  
  
A low growl was all the warning Takumi got before Leo took him in properly, hot mouth coming around his shaft like a vice as the blonde sinks down deep, giving the archer a few experimental bobs before coming to swallow him.  
  
“Leo, _fuck_ -“ Takumi gasps at the stimulation, blood in his body quickly running south as he writhes in the sheets. There is a brief second where he wants to cover his mouth so muffle his gasps, play it cool like usual, but in the distant corner of his mind he remembers that Leo wanted to hear his reactions tonight. “Fuck you feel so good- so hot around me. It’s like I’m melting? And your finger is just- ahhhh~” as prompted, Leo swirls his lone finger inside of Takumi, pushing and prodding against sensitive walls as Takumi all but forgets about the light burn from stretching, at least until a second finger enters him and begins thrusting in and out of Takumi.  
  
Leo moans around the shaft in his mouth, setting an easy pace as he fucks Takumi with his fingers in earnest. It’s a welcome distraction for when a third finger enters the archer, a low grunt leaving Takumi's lips as he feels the sting of Leo sliding all the way in, pushing and prodding to loosen him up.  
  
“Not gonna lie babe, that still kind of burns…but...what your doing with your mouth is really helping- _fuck_.” A curious prod at Takumi’s bundle of nerves has him losing his composure, back arching dangerously as nimble fingers send Takumi into a frenzy of gasps and curses. It isn’t until a dangerous pressure behind his navel that Takumi realizes he’s close to orgasm, and with a panic he sits up and pushes Leo off of him. “Not yet- not like this- Divines, Leo I don’t want this to be over just yet!“ Takumi chokes out, feeling the fingers slide out of him as his walls clench around nothingness.  
  
“Love, is everything alright.” Leo sits up, clean fingers brushing a few messy strands of hair out of the way as he looks curiously at the archer.  
  
“Too good, fuck, Leo-“ It takes a hot second, a few deep breaths until Takumi’s nerves come down and he can think clearly again. “You almost finished me there!”  
  
“That’s the goal, isn’t it?”  
  
“What? I mean- yeah? But I want you to get off too! This isn’t my birthday!” Leo looks surprised, and Takumi realizes that maybe Leo didn’t realize just how good he was treating him. “Divines, I owe you a mindshattering blow job for this! I can’t believe you sometimes. Were you really just going to end me here and just-“ Takumi finally noticed the prominent tent in Leo’s pants, noting how undone Leo seemed himself. “-just take care of that yourself?”  
  
“Well, I uh- kind of got swept up in the moment.” Watching Leo be at a loss of words never got old.  
  
“Babe, just- come here.” Takumi threads his hands through the blond’s hair as he beckons him forward, bringing Leo to lean over him against the mattress. A hand moves quickly to release the straining dick from the mans tight pants, sliding the clothing down his legs enough to allow free access. Leo sprung free, giving Takumi a glimpse of just how turned on his lover had been through the whole ordeal. He takes the swollen shaft in his hand and gives it a few more experimental pumps, moving to grab the oil and slicking it up. When all is said and done, he leans back, hooking his legs around Leo’s hips and pulling the blonde down for a hot kiss. “Fuck me?...please?”  
  
“Takumi, you- yes. _Gods_ yes~” Takumi lines Leo up with his entrance and gives him another kiss, pulling away only when the hot burn of being stretched open returns with a vengeance. He’d probably never get used to it, but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was Leo, and the way his eyebrows scrunch together and his eyes lose focus- Gods, he was perfect. He looks lost for a moment, pushing in until the hilt and coming to a full stop. “ _Fuck_ , are you alright? Did I prepare you enough to-“  
  
Takumi silences Leo and moans into his mouth, clasping his legs around the blonde’s lower back and keeping him close. He promised Leo that he’d voice his reactions to his actions, and he had full intent to do just that.  
  
“It hurts a bit, but yes- you know how it is...it’s temporary, so just- give me a second to adjust and then fuck me into the mattress, please?”  
  
The words evoke a needy whimper from the blonde and he buries his face in Takumi’s chest, hands moving to pet and trace mindlessly along flushed skin. “Yes, _please_ -“. A hot tongue laps languidly against Takumi's nipple and he bucks his hips in response, gasping as all the stimulation is suppressing the pain and keep him wanting more. With a firm affirmation Takumi grinds his hips into the blond’s, signaling that he is ready.  
  
“Fuck me, Leo.” Takumi whispers.  
  
“ _Gladly_.”  
  
Leo starts off with a set of shallow pushes, pulling out only a little bit at a time as Takumi keeps himself still. The hot drag of skin inside of him is becoming less grating, and soon the archer is using his legs to push Leo a little along, starting a more natural and intended pace. It’s hot and sweaty, and the way Leo’s forgotten shirt rubs against Takumi’s chest and hips is new. Welcomed. There was something hot about seeing Leo on top of him like this, debauched to the core but gaze ever so intent.  
  
“You’re hot and thick. It’s kind of hard to concentrate when you’re inside of me, you know?” Takumi groans, feeling the last few shots of pain fading into the background as pleasure pools behind his navel again. Judging by the state of their bodies it wouldn’t be a long ride, but damn it would be a good one.  
  
“You make me feel the same.” Leo huffs, grunting with a particularly fast snap of his hips as he loses focus for a second. “You’re like heaven. So hot and tight around me.”  
  
With a playful jolt of the hip, Takumi meets Leo’s thrust half way, using his position to draw him in as deep as he could. It sends him arching back, a broken needy moan leaving his lips as Leo replicates the move.  
  
“I-It doesn’t hurt so bad anymore, does it?” Leo gasps, desperation quickly taking hold of his features as Takumi feels him twitch lightly inside of him. Leo was getting close, and so was he.  
  
“No- please. _More_. You feel so good I don’t think I’ll last much longer.” Takumi moans, biting his lips when Leo does just that.  
  
“One day I will to finger you so good that it’ll be painless, I swear. Even if I have to make you come a couple of times in the process.” The hot whisper against his neck has Takumi gasp, eyes screwing shut as the blonde picks up in speed, moving to grab hold of Takumi’s ass as he fucks him in earnest. Deep thrusts reducing the archer’s reply to a string of moans and curses. “You’ll be screaming and moaning the whole way through- I promise!”  
  
“Yes- yes please! Le- _aho_ ” Takumi throws his head back when Leo hits him dead on, voice failing him as he screams his lover’s name into the room. He wouldn’t last like this, the familiar pressure in his balls coming back with a vengeance as Leo fucks him into the mattress.  
  
“Takumi- Love, tell me your close- godsplease- I’m so-“ Leo moans into his neck, biting and licking little marks along the way up as his thrusts lose their tact, becoming more sporadic.  
  
“ _Yesyesyesyes_ \- Leo I’m almost- _AHH_ ~” A hand wraps around the archer’s dick and gives him a few rough pumps, sending the pressure over the threshold. Takumi feels his balls contract and toes curl as he comes, loud, all over Leo’s hand and his own chest. He vaguely hears a grunt from his lover, and high pitched whine that follows with a hot liquid shooting into him, but all Takumi can see is stars.  
  
He doesn’t know how long the high lasts, probably not as long as it seems. When Takumi’s vision returns and he can feel the soreness and wetness of their position, he carefully untangles his legs from around Leo and waits for the blond’s systems to come back online.  
  
“Fuck- that was...that was fantastic! Leo- gods-“ a few more deep breaths calm Takumi racing heart and he smiles when Leo finally eases up, returning his smile in fold. “You’re amazing”  
  
“And you’re stunning, so I suppose we’re even now.” Leo cranes down and presses a chaste kiss to Takumi’s lips, pulling out of his lover and getting up to clean them off. “Wait here a second, I’ve got you.” Takumi also moves to take off the yukata and get up, but a hand on his shoulder pushes him back against the mattress as a damp washcloth wipes away the mess.  
  
“I can help, you know. I’m supposed to be the one spoiling you, or did you forget?” Takumi glares at the blonde, accepting the gentle treatment. He really wanted to protest the way today almost felt like he was the center of attention, receiving all the care and love in the world. “Next time it’ll be you on this bed, and I’m going to make you come so fucking hard.”  
  
Leo chuckles at his words, whipping between Takumi’s legs as he comes down and gives his lover a gentle kiss. “It’d be over in a second though, seeing how hot you are when you fuck me.”  
  
A blush spreads across Takumi’s face as he grumbles, knowing that he was smitten to the core. “Then I’ll just have to do it over and over again.”  
  
Leo smiles, finishing up their clean up and finally removing his soiled clothes. Once changed he returns to the bed, finding Takumi already scampered under the blankets.  
  
“So uhm….Leo….Happy Birthday. I hope it doesn’t suck as much anymore.” Takumi smiles questioningly at the blonde, cuddling closer once the Leo joins him between the sheets.  
  
“No...One might say…I had a change of heart. It’s all about perspective, really.” Leo huffs out jokingly, brushing back a few stray strands of silver hair as he places a gentle kiss against Takumi’s forehead.  
  
“Oh, and what perspective might that be?”  
  
“The one I have right now...looking at you, here with me.”  
  
“Stop!...you’re too cheesy!” Takumi laughs, feeling the pull of exhaustion slow everything down. He’ll be out like a candle in a second. “Go to sleep. You’ve earned it.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, hit me up on Tumblr for Fire Emblem Heroes Shenanigans!
> 
> Tumblr: puns-n-pickles


End file.
